


many happy returns

by jacksqueen16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor, Ice Skating, M/M, Plot What Plot, VictUuri, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16
Summary: He closed his eyes, praying that Victor had seen everything Yuuri had felt as he skated. Kisses pressed against fluttering eyelids, the tickle of hair against naked skin, the cold metal of a ring warmed from holding hands. Love and freedom and inspiration, and everything that came with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have found myself completely entranced by "Yuri!!! on Ice." I don’t own it, or Unchained Melody. I grew up watching figure skating competitions, but have no practical experience, so this is a bit thin on the actual choreography details. This story has not been beta’d. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is the arrangement to which Yuuri skates, although it isn't quite complete: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFcH5GYygjw. 
> 
> I also chose the title as an homage to the Christmas spirit, since it is commonly used as both a birthday and holiday greeting. I really wanted to write a Victuuri Christmas fic, but since they don't celebrate Christmas in Russia the same way we do in the west, I thought I'd stick to a birthday fic.

Winter in Saint Petersburg was different than winter in Hasetsu.

It was colder, for one. The persistent chill crept through Yuuri’s coat and scarves, no matter how many layers he wore. Even Victor’s thick trench coats weren’t enough to stave off the shivers.

But Victor was. Victor was more than enough.

As they walked to the rink on the morning of December 25, Yuuri thought of their warm bed at home, how cozy it was under the covers, wrapped up in Victor’s arms. His own personal furnace.

A snowflake landed on Yuuri’s nose, and he shook his head. _Don’t think about the apartment. You’re on a mission!_

He glanced at Victor, striding by his side as though there weren’t any slippery snow to be seen. Today was Victor’s 28th birthday. When Yuuri had asked him what he wanted, Victor had given a sweet smile, closed his eyes and said, “I already have what I want. You’re it.”

Yuuri had blushed and stammered and wondered for the hundredth time how it was that he’d gotten so lucky as to find love with Victor. But later, after Victor was asleep beside him he’d thought of an idea.

It was probably a silly idea, and he’d nearly talked himself out of it more than once. _Don’t chicken out again_ , he told himself as Victor caught his gaze and gave him a wink. _Victor will love it_.

Victor frowned as they entered the rink and began to peel off their scarves and gloves. “Where is everyone?” he asked in Japanese. His vocabulary had grown significantly since his time living with the Katsuki family at the hot springs, and Yuuri was happy to practice with him in exchange for some Russian lessons.

“Not sure,” Yuuri said. “You ready?”

“You’re eager today,” Victor said, switching back to English.

Yuuri tried not to look at Victor, worried that he might guess what had been planned. “I just really want to work on my triple axel again,” he lied.

Yuuri saw Victor shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Okay.”

Rinkside, they laced up their skates and stretched briefly. Victor was about to step onto the ice when Yuuri grabbed his hand. _It’s now or never_ . _You’ll won’t ever get this place completely emptied out again_.

“What is it, _kotyenok_?” Victor was smiling. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. Victor’s lips burned against his skin, and Yuuri trembled with pleasure. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of Victor’s affection.

“I want to show you something,” Yuuri blurted out before he lost his nerve. “I, um...well, just watch.”

Victor cocked his head. “What do you want to show me?”

Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly plugged it into the small speakers. The song was already pulled up, and he passed the phone to Victor. “Press play when I say so, okay?”

Victor looked down at the phone. “Unchained Melody?” His eyes brightened.

Yuuri stepped onto the ice before Victor could ask any more questions, skating to the middle of the rink without bothering to warm up. He took three deep breaths and raised his hands, crossing his arms so that his fingers touched his shoulders. He nodded once, and the music began.

The strains of violins swelled, filling the air. Yuuri let his body take over. He had practiced in stolen moments, and hadn’t been able to put the entire routine together in a full rehearsal. But he knew exactly what he wanted it to look like, how he should move to the music to let Victor see just how much he loved him.

The music was instrumental, but Yuuri could hear the words in his head, feel them in his bones, crying out for Victor.

_Oh my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time,_

_And time goes by so slowly,_

_And time can do so much._

His movements were fluid, warm, like waking up next to Victor with the sun gleaming through the curtains of their bedroom.

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love to me._

He pushed against the ice with his toe-pick, propelling himself into a perfect flip, just like Victor’s. Somehow over the music and the sound of his skates against the ice, he could hear Victor’s intake of breath. He knew Victor liked seeing him do that jump, and he smiled to himself.

As he moved into a slow, romantic step sequence, Yuuri finally let himself look at Victor. Victor was gripping the side of the rink wall, his bright blue gaze fixed on Yuuri’s footwork. Yuuri spun around, the hand with his engagement ring extended, the flash of gold gleaming under the lights.

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a combination spin, the one Victor had choreographed for an upcoming competition, and then the music was done. He was breathing hard, not from exertion, but from pure exaltation. He closed his eyes, praying that Victor had seen everything Yuuri had felt as he skated. Kisses pressed against fluttering eyelids, the tickle of hair against naked skin, the cold metal of a ring warmed from holding hands. Love and freedom and inspiration, and everything that came with it.

His blood was pounding so loudly in his ears that he didn’t hear the scrape of blades coming toward him. He could feel Victor, though, his heartbeat coming closer and closer until the taller man’s hands were on his shoulders, his face, his neck. Victor drew him close, clutching him like a rag doll, the silk of his silver hair sweeping across Yuuri’s face. A kiss landed on his lips, gentle and sweet, and he kissed back.

After a moment Yuuri opened his eyes, and saw a glimmer in his lover’s piercing blue gaze. He raised his right hand, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. His ring glowed next to that perfect, pale skin.

“Happy birthday, Victor.”


End file.
